Those Summer Days
by Empty Words
Summary: Summer's come and with it a time for reflection and looking toward the future. Set prior to 7th season.
1. Xander's New Car

**Xander's New Car**

"Vola!" Xander presented.

"It's shiny." Buffy said after a moment.

"It's not sporty." Dawn added, folding her arms across her chest.

The three stood upon the sidewalk outside of Buffy's house, upon the asphalted street was a car. A new car. Xander's new car.

"I don't know." Buffy said slowly. "I kinda liked the old one."

Dawn nodded. "It had character."

Xander eyed the two. "Character? It was held together by rust, Willow did the right thing in putting it out of it's misery." He frowned a bit at the thought. Willow hadn't been in her right mind at the time. No one had been and they still probably weren't. So many things had happened that terrible day.

Buffy and Dawn also frowned and stood there quietly, the thought crossing their mind too. Buffy shook her head and returned looking at the car.

"This one's all new and… impersonal. We don't know this car." Buffy said walking up to the car. She kicked it's tire.

"Hey, watch it there. Slayer strength and all." Xander warned.

"You're supposed to get a small and sporty car." Dawn said, standing beside Buffy. "This.." she eyed the car. "This is a family car." She declared.

Xander gaped at her. "Outrage! I'm going to have to have a long talk with your sister on the language you're using."

Buffy eyed the car again and this time her eyes widen. "It so is a family car!"

"It is not!" Xander said, striding to the car and setting his hand down upon the hood. He stroked it lovingly, Dawn and Buffy glanced at one another. "Don't listen to them, baby. They're just mean, spiteful girls."

"Isn't there a rule that guys aren't supposed to buy family cars?" Buffy asked. "At least not until they're thirty."

"I think it was in the Geneva Convention." Dawn added, a small smile on her face.

"Laugh all you want –" Xander began.

Buffy and Dawn began laughing.

"Laugh all you want." Xander said over their laughter. "But this here car is reliable. It's safe. It's economical. Its –"

Xander suddenly groaned, dropping his head into his cupped hands. "I bought a family car." He said.

"There, there, Xander." Buffy said patting his shoulder. "Maybe you go back to the store and see if they'll refund you your manhood."

"And top off your testosterone levels." Dawn piped in.

"Not helping." Xander sighed, looking at the car. "I knew there was something wrong with it when I got it."

"Hopefully you haven't bought the child seat yet." Buffy said, grinning.

Xander glared at her.

"Oh, can we go for a cruise?" Dawn asked excitedly.

Buffy and Xander turned to her in unison, eyebrows raised at her choice of wording.

"What?" Dawn asked definitely. "I can say cruise if I want." She kicked a small rock off the sidewalk.

"Where is she picking up this language?" Buffy asked shaking her head.

"It's all the book reading, I tell you. It's eeeeevviiiil." Xander replied, Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Can we go for a drive, Mr. Harris?" Dawn asked, looking innocent.

"Yes, Mr. Harris. Can we go for a ride?" Buffy asked, also innocently.

Xander grinned, pulling out his keys. "Check this out." He pulled out a remote and hit a button. The car alarm began blaring.

"It's truly amazing!" Buffy shouted over the alarm.

"What? I think I've gone deaf!" Dawn shouted back.

Xander fumbled with the remote for a moment and then finally shut off the alarm. After a moment of squinting at the buttons upon the remote he hit once again pushed a button. Both Buffy and Dawn put their hands over their ears, but this time the sound of doors unlocking was only heard.

"Remote.' Xander said, displaying the device upon his key chain. "Now I don't have to go through the hassle of putting the key into the lock."

"Oh, the wonders of technology." Buffy exclaimed, getting into the front passenger seat. Dawn got into the back.

"Hey." Dawn said. "It doesn't smell like cat."

"Or mildew." Buffy added.

"It smells funny." Dawn said, wrinkling her nose. "Not a bad funny, though."

"That, my girls, is New Car Smell." Xander said proudly.

"I thought it was a myth." Buffy said with awe.

Buffy and Dawn let out _awwwed_ in amazement.

"Xander is rising up in the world." Xander said, smiling at the two.

"Is this Xander going to start the car and drive us anywhere?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Anything for you, my dear." Xander said and turned the key. The engine started and he revved it, still smiling proudly.

"No clanking sound. Surely a car has to have a clanking sound." Buffy said. "How else can we tell if it's on?"

"I can't smell the exhaust." Dawn added sniffing the air. "It's just that strange thing, what did you call it?"

"New Car Smell." Xander said.

Buffy and Dawn let out _awwwed_ in amazement again.

"Oh, can I drive?" Dawn suddenly asked, a huge grin on her face.

Xander and Buffy exchanged glances. "No." They both said together.

"No. Fun." Dawn said pouting and slumping into her seat.

"I've already died twice." Buffy said, putting on her seat belt. "The third time is definitely not the charm."

"But don't you get a tote bag on the third one?" Xander asked.

"A football alarm clock." Buffy pouted. She turned to Dawn. "No driving for you until you learn how to drive."

Dawn only sighed, folding her arms.

"With Apocalypse Season over, I'm looking for a lazy summer filled with much vegging out before the TV and large amounts of sugar consumption." Buffy said.

"Summer's always been a Slay light time of the year." Xander said.

"I think we should rethink that assumption." Dawn said.

Everyone looked out the front windshield and saw a monster barreling down upon them.


	2. On The Road

**On The Road**

"So you take a right on McKay Street?" The Monster asked.

"Nope. A left at McKay." Buffy responded.

"Ah." The monster nodded, jotting it down upon a piece of paper. "These big cities." It shook it's shaggy head. "They turn me around some."

"No problem. Just don't go scaring anyone." Buffy warned.

The monster nodded it's shaggy head, grinning a terrifying grin. "I am only visiting family. The Hellmouth is a good place to visit, in the summertime. Thank you much." He grinned, before shambling off and vanishing into the darkness.

"Big city? This is more like a one and a quarter horse town." Xander scoffed. He watched as the monster disappeared into the darkness before speaking again. "Aren't the country monsters just the nicest." Xander said, standing beside Buffy.

"They're a well mannered group. They say their pleases and thank yous. It beats slugging it out with them." Buffy lifted up her hand and looked at her fingernails. "Plus I did just get a manicure."

I was going to comment on how shiny they were." Xander replied, still looking down the street. "But I figured it would be unmanly of me. And I've dropped mucho points in the Manly Department in the last few hours." He sighed, glancing back to the car.

"Hmph. I prefer the girly Xander that we all know and love. This buying of a new car's changed you." Buffy shook her head. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Who is this New Car Buying Xander?" She smiled at him.

"Hello?" Dawn said, walking up to the two. "I thought we were going on a night out in the town."

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Buffy asked, frowning.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Big Bad Monster turned out to a be a tourist, not really a fear for you life kind of thing."

Xander briskly rubbed his hands together and looked at the two. "So where to?" He asked.

Dawn and Buffy looked at each other, then to Xander, and then back to one another and finally shrugged. "I don't know." They said in unison.

"Come on, girls. We can literally drive anywhere." Xander said excitedly.

"We can't drive to Maui." Dawn said. "It's an island." Dawn clarified at Xander's confused look. "Sunny, beachy… sunny."

Buffy pouted. "Now I want to go to Maui."

"Alright, anywhere within reason." Xander said.

"New Car Xander's no fun." Dawn said.

"Old Car Xander would have taken us to Maui." Buffy added.

Xander snorted. "Old Car Xander could barely take himself to work." He said. "But New Car Xander will take you anywhere you wish, within the city limits."

"Great. All three miles square of it." Dawn smirked.

"We did have those movies that were over due." Buffy said thinking, her lips pursed.

"And we are running a little low on groceries." Dawn said, giving a meaningful look at Buffy.

"Hey. Slayer strength comes at a price. Usually in the form of consuming large amounts of yummy goodness." Buffy defended.

"No errands." Xander said. "This is supposed to be a spontaneous adventure. We get in the car and we drive!"

"Where?" Dawn asked.

"Thattaway!" Xander declared, pointing down the street and hurrying into the car.

Buffy and Dawn shared a look and then shrugged, hopping into the car.

"Now. We see what this baby can do." Xander said, revving the engine. He hit the accelerator and the car surged forward in a squeal of tires and roar of engine.

A moment later the sound of a siren sounded.

XXXX

"Now I'm letting you off with a warning." The police officer said, pulling out a yellow slip of paper. "Next time don't try speeding down a residential zone.'

Xander meekly accepted the yellow slip and the officer nodded and headed back to his patrol car. Xander immediately let his head drop upon the steering wheel.

"I told you this life on the wild side would catch up with you." Buffy said barely hiding her grin.

"Xander the Bad Ass." Dawn giggled.

Buffy shot her a look. "Language." She said.

Xander sighed, looking down at the yellow slip of paper. "At least it was only a warning." He said. "Even New Car Xander's not up to paying for a ticket and a hike in the insurance." He crumpled up the warning.

"You should frame that." Dawn said still smiling.

"And display my shame?" Xander asked, stuffing the crumpled paper into his pocket.

"You're not displaying your shame to my sister." Buffy said warningly. "She's only fifteen."

"Going on sixteen." Dawn said defensively. "And a thousand." She added.

"I'm not displaying my anything to anyone." Xander said. "Well, unless they ask nicely." He grinned again and Buffy shot him a withering look.

"I'm not sure I like the path this conversation is taking." Buffy said.

"So are we going anywhere?" Dawn asked, changing the subject.

"Unless a certain wannabe Andretti doesn't try to speed down the street again." Buffy said.

"I thought the flashing light was cool." Dawn said.

"I'll do my best to keep my love for the speed to a minimum." Xander muttered, easing his foot on the accelerator.

The car eased back onto the road and headed down the street, Xander staring intently at the road and the speedometer, buffy eyeing him every few seconds and then the speedometer, and Dawn looking out the window at the passing houses.

"Stop!" Dawn suddenly shouted.

Xander hit the brakes and the car squealed to a stop.

"This better be something important." Buffy muttered, rubbing the area the seatbelt had pulled tight. She looked back at Dawn, eyes narrowed.

"There's a girl out there. I saw her. She's running form something." Dawn said, fingers and face pressed against the window.

"A little more description would help." Buffy said opening the car door. Dawn hopped out and scanned the area.

Xander put the car into park and then turned if off, joining Buffy and Dawn outside.

"It was something big." Dawn said.

"Why is it always the cemetery?" Xander asked. 'For once I would like it to be somewhere nice and pretty."

"Losing even more Manly Points, Xander." Buffy quipped, but she continued scanning the area.

A shrill scream emanated from the cemetery.

"Here we go." Buffy said, heading into the cemetery.

"Stay." Xander said to Dawn. She glowered and folded her arms, but didn't move. Xander tuned and raced after Buffy.

The street was quiet and Dawn looked about. After a moment she opened the car door and reentered the car. A moment later she locked the doors, staring out the windows toward the cemetery.


	3. Heroic Heroism

**Heroic Heroism**

"I think you just teased that creature for a good five mintues before doing the whole slayter thing." Xander mumbled.

"I so did not. I fought it, we struggled, tussled even." Buffy replied, shocked at the thought that she would tease a monster into thinking it might actually win in a fight against her.

"Tussled? "

"Yes, tusseled… Um… Its when you.. uh.. tussle?" Buffy shook her head. "That's beside the point. The point is…"

"I am glad that being the slayer does not require verbal aptitude."

"My aren't you being snarky tonight, Mr. Throw Myself Heroically into a Tombstone and Plays Dead While the Girly Girl Fights the Big Bad Meanie."

"I think I need to shorten my name, that seems the mouthful." Xander suddenly glared at Buffy. "I did not play dead while you fought the evil stinking monster. I did my heroic part. I softened it up by making it hurt it's claws on me, thereby allowing you to kick it silly." Xander rubbed the bruise beginning to form upon his head. "I think I need some ice."

"Come back to my house, I think I have some ice." Buffy paused a moment. "How long does it take water to freeze?" Xander stared at her blankly. "I have some cool water you can use."

"I think I shall be the ever heroic hero and live though this otherwise crippling disability." Xander replied blandly.

"I think someone should take over the driving portion of this little adventure." Buffy said.

"You do?"

"Yes, someone responsible, say someone dedicated to the eternal struggle of snuffing out vampires and their ilk. A certain someone who looks rather amazing in black leather calf high boots and matching leather jacket." Buffy smiled beatifically at Xander.

Xander rubbed his chin, thinking. "I don't own a pair of calf high black leather boots."

"What about this?" Buffy stopped walking. "I slayed that otherwise unwholeseome creature back there and by slaying it I saved your life. So you owe me."

"and that oweage requires me to hand over the keys to my hot rod?"

"More Hot Wheels rather than hot rod."

"And there you go, insulting the vehicle of my dreams."

"If your dreams are of having 2.5 children and a wife."

Xander paused for a moment. "how can you have half a child?"

"You've lived on the Hell Mouth all your life and you ask that question?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Ignore that previous question."

"Already forgotten."

"What were we talking about?"

"I… I don't know."

"Hey, look it's Dawn. She's got a friend with her."

Buffy paused for a moment. "I don't think that's a friend."

"Yeah, it is. See how he's playing by shaking the car and laughing?"

"You did notice the spiked club, the splatter of what looks like non animal blood upon his tattered robes, and the eerie green eyes that are glowing, not to mention the howl that's coming from it?" Buffy glanced at Xander who took in the sight again.

Xander sighed, rubbing his eyes, and glancing to Buffy. "So the usual plan?" He asked.

"You get knocked out, I kick ass?"

Xander nodded. "Why change the game plan this late in the play?"

"Roger Roger. Let's roll."

"Are we a trucking convoy now?"

"Don't make me answer that question."

"I hear you."

Xander rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, now we mean business." Buffy replied, watching him.

"You know it."

"Maybe I'll just stand back and watch you manly man him into submission."

" A little back up won't be unwelcomed." Xander grinned back.

"I think I'd rather be filled with Oooo's and Awww's than dirty my already losing their shininess manicure."

"What about teamwork and the whole watching one another's back?"

"I will be watching your back, you need not worry about that and we are a team. It's just… sometimes little birds have to learn to spread their wings and fly."

"Did you just call me a little bird?"

"A tweety bird."

"I think he was a canary."

"And a master of stating the obvious."

"Do you think Dawn will like being that thing's dinner?"

"Maybe we should rescue her."

"It would be a nice thing."

"But I already did my nice deed of the day."

"The slayer's job is never done."

Buffy pouted. "And it doesn't even win me the chance to drive a shiny boat sized family car." She said, beginning to head toward the car and Dawn.

"It's not boar sized!" Xander exclaimed.

The monster turned it's head in their direction.

"See. We've just lost the element of surprise."

"Well, it's not a boat sized car… it just has plenty of leg room." Xander tried groping for the words, but none came to him.

"Well, leg room, boat sized, comes with free monsters to scare half your life away,.. it doesn't matter, right now I have a evil person to deal with."

"Can I take the credit for saving the day?"

"Sure. Just need you to fill out a couple of paperwork."

"You're serious?"

"Of course."

"Well, can I change my mind?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Buffy hefted a fair-sized rock in her hand. 'Well, I have to kill something. See you in a few. "

"I'll be here. Cheering you own."

"I'll be waiting to here my name spelled out letter by letter and in song form. "

"I'll do my best. Now make me proud and kill something."

"I do love your motivating speeches."


	4. A Hero's Reward

**A Hero's Reward**

"You passed out."

Xander blinked up at Buffy, trying to focus his vision. "I did not. I simply got tired, laid down, and rested my eyes."

"Then why are you covered in grass?"

"Can't a man enjoy the smell of grass covering his body?"

Buffy folded her arms. "I'm not ever going on that mental image."

Xander got up, groaning. "Good. Because I'm already seen it and I can tell you, it's not pretty."

"Hello? I just nearly died here." Dawn said, also folding her arms, but including foot tapping with it.

"Hey, Dawnie. You fight the good fight?"

"I think he's delusional." Buffy replied.

"What's that mean?" Dawn demanded, the foot tapping faster.

"Delusional? I think it means flying birdlike thorugh the air." Xander replied.

Suddenly everything went wobbly and he fell to the floor.

Dawn rushed to him, turning him on his back.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I think the world needs to stop shaking first." Xander said, slowly.

"This definitely isn't a good thing." Buffy replied, looking down at him.

Xander grinned, a lopsided grin. "I'll have to refute that argument."

"I totally don't want to know what you're suggesting there." Buffy said, taking a step back.

"You'll have to excuse me. Head's been shaken a bit."

"I think his brain's been turned to mush." Dawn said.

"You've barely noticed? Sure I guess since you are technically only two years old, but I've know that about ten seconds after meeting him." Buffy said, grabbing one of Xander's hands and puling him to his feet.

Dawn glared. "No. I think that knock on the head didn't do him any favors."

"It lent me money, along with helping me move." Xander grinned again. things were feeling a bit floaty, he steeped forward and nearly collided with Buffy.

"Hands! Hands!" Buffy shouted, shoving him away.

Xander fell upon the ground, groaning.

"Slayer strength." He groaned.

"Watch where you're putting your hands next time." Buffy folded her arms and looked down at him again, like Dawn her foot began that slow tapping.

"It's not his fault Buffy. I think we should take him to a hospital." Dawn said, worried. She set a hand upon his head, looking at that small gash that had been caused by the collision with the tombstone.

"Nah, it's cool, Dawnie. I've been knocked around by worse than your sister." Xander replied.

"No. You need medical attention.'

"I…" Then Xander passed out.

XXX

It was warm, a little too warm.

Xander opened his eyes to see the cottage cheese texture of ceiling texture. He groaned.

"Look who's decided to join the living." A familiar voice said.

Xander looked to see Buffy sitting in a chair across from his, a book in her hands.

'Buff? Wait, is that a book?"

"You're seeing things." Buffy answered, shoving the book under a quilt.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven." Buffy said.

"I think heaven wouldn't smell so dusty."

Buffy looked outraged. "Dusty! You try keeping house when all your time is spend saving the world and trying to hold a job."

Xander pulled the quilt off of him, sitting up. The world became a slight blur of images, but after a moment righted itself.

"I was talking about the blanket."

"Oh. We don't get much call for visitors who want to snore loudly on our couches." Buffy said.

"I do not snore."

"Like a chimney." She responded.

Xander paused. "Okay…"

"You doing okay?"

Xander rapped his knuckles against his head. There was a flash of pain he barely suppressed.

"Hunky dory." He replied, grinning.

"What does that even mean? How can a Dory be hunky?" Buffy shook her head. "Well, since you're not going to die on us. You might as well help me make breakfast."

"Generally the milk goes into the bowl of cereal."

"Yes, joke, Mr. Funnyman. I'm thinking of something sizzling on a skillet."

"Do you even know what those are?"

"I've got a dictionary."

Buffy got up and headed to the kitchen.

Xander watched her go. "Wait. You're going to cook?"

"Yes!"

Xander blinked for a moment. 'DAWNIE! BUFFY'S GOING TO COOK! HELP!!!!"


End file.
